shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Free the Roads (Marsha Mello's Adventures)
* Tracy Blagdon |series = Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! |series_no = MM.01 |number = |released = 9 September 2019 10 September 2019 7 October 2019 14 October 2020 13 November 2019 18 November 2019 18 November 2019 |previous = |next = Crowning Around }}Free the Roads is the first episode of Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. Plot Bulgy is annoyed at the engines always taking the passengers. He attempts to take some that are waiting for Percy to arrive, but they decline his offer to ride on him. Bulgy attempts to block off Percy at the level crossing while trying to express his "Free the roads" policy, but moves after Bertie tells him to. While fantasying about him and Bertie saving passengers from being taken by Percy by taking them instead, he accidently knocks into some steel drums that have some tyres on them. One of the tyres rolls off the drums and onto a plank of wood that launches a bag of soil into a water tower. Thomas fills up with water from the water tower Bulgy got soil into, and breaks down some time later while taking Annie and Clarabel. Bulgy is then asked by Sir Topham Hatt to take Thomas' passengers instead. Some of the other engines also take on water from the same water tower and break down as well, leaving Bertie and Bulgy very busy. Bulgy initially likes taking passengers, but he soon gets more than he bargained for; Bertie ends up breaking down due to an overload of passengers to take, leading them to ride in Bulgy and causing him to break down as well. When his passengers complain about this, Bulgy states his regrets in getting the soil in the water tower. Unfortunately, The Fat Controller hears this and chastises Bulgy for what he did. Bulgy is then left broken down while the passengers are picked up by the engines. He is then left further dismayed when he is taken back to the garage by Thomas, but is still sticking to his beliefs. Characters * Marsha Mello * Thomas * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Bulgy * Max and Monty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Teacher * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Grumpy Passenger * Gordon (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * Rebecca (mentioned) Shopkins Stories *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) *After Party (Part 1) Production Before production on the episode began, Tyler Scott had created a screen test called Marsha Mello's Promo: Take 38 in 2018. He tried to sell the show with it to Christian video distribution companies in hopes that they would give him a budget, but the plan ultimately failed. As Tyler tried to sell the show, he and his wife Tricia were in major debt and were struggling to come up with money to feed their then 13-month-old daughter, Sydney. After a while, a rich couple at Tyler's church dipped into their retirement funds and gave Tyler $60,000 dollars (US) to get started on the show. As soon as Tyler got the money, he and his Bible college friend, Milan Prsa co-wrote and recorded dialogue for the episode. Tyler, deciding he could not possibly animate the whole thing before August 2019 alone, hired two recent art school graduates named Chris Olsen and Robert Ellis to co-animate, but Tricia Scott was not comfortable with several men all concentrated in their house animating, and the three animators, along with Prsa, moved Tyler's computer animation system and a couple of office supplies into a rental office at a strip mall on the north side of Minneapolis, MN, right between a Mexican grocery store and comic book store. They also set up blinds on their windows so nobody walking by could see them animating. As soon as animation began, Tyler showcased Marsha Mello's Adventures in magazines and put a 800 number in the magazine in hopes that people would call in and buy as the show was being made. As soon as animation was done, editing was underway. Tyler was able to rent an editing device for the video for about two weeks. About halfway into editing, the company that the editing machine came from had called and told Tyler that time was up on the machine. He managed to dump the footage onto a hard drive and dump the footage onto another editing device. After everything was done, two copies of the episode were made on two VHS tapes and were rushed off for duplication and everyone, sleep-deprived from completing the episode, slept for a few days while the copies were going off. 500 copies of the episode were sold, which, according to Tyler, neither covered for the magazine ads nor the show's production. Cast UK * Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello * John Hasler as Thomas * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, the Teacher, and Albert's Wife * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Kerry Shale as Max * Rob Rackstraw as Monty, the Knapford Stationmaster, and a Passenger * Christopher Ragland as a Passenger US * Kate Higgins as Marsha Mello * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy and a Passenger * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, the Teacher, and Albert's Wife * Keith Wickham as Bertie and Sir Topham Hatt * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Kerry Shale as Max * Rob Rackstraw as Monty and the Knapford Stationmaster Trivia *This episode marks the first of a few things: **The first time since the seventh series episode Bulgy Rides Again that Bulgy has had a leading role in an episode. **The first episode since the twentieth series finale, Over the Hill to be produced by Ian McCue. **Max and Monty's first speaking roles since the twentieth season episode, Mucking About. *Bulgy and Bertie in the fantasy sequence were potrayed as Batman and Robin from the 1960s TV series Batman. Theme music renditions were played throughout the episode. *This episode marks Bertie and Bulgy’s only appearances and Butch’s only non-cameo appearance in Marsha Mello's Adventures. *Bertie mentions the events of the twenty-first series episode, Unscheduled Stops. Goofs *Max and Monty have their US voices in the UK dub. *Kerry Shale is not credited in either the US or UK end credits despite voicing Max. *Rob Rackstraw is also not credited in the UK end credits for voicing Monty. However, Rasmus Hardiker is credited despite not voicing him. *Max and Monty have Sidney and Paxton's horn sounds. *As Percy starts leaving Maithwaite, his last two coaches are not rendered properly as they are merged together. In Other Languages Video File:Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Big World! Big Adventures! "Free the Roads" Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Episodes